The Great Darien Shields
by babidragon
Summary: The cutest and richest womanizer Darien Shields is in Serena's town.Serena was helping a five year old Justin learn to ride a horse when she meets the womanizer himself.How will lilttle Justin and Serena's friends set them up?Who's Justin?It's going to be
1. The Great Darien Shields is in town

The "Great Darien Shields"   
By:Babidragon(Babidragon@hotmail.com)  
Part 1:Darien Shield is in town!!  
Author's note:I dunno where I'm going with this story.I don't own Sailormoon.I hope u enjoy it  
@~~^~~Author's marks@~~^~~  
*thought* ^sound^  
(point of view) author's note  
'talking'  
@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~@~  
People to know  
Serena De Luca-15,John & Lindy Deluca's only Daughter,lives with parents  
Darien Shields-19,Josh & Joanna Shield's oldest son,lives with parents  
Justin Shields-5,Darien's little brother  
@~~^~~Serena's Friends@~~^~~  
Mina Thompson-16,lives with Grandmother Lily  
Ami Chau-15,lives with parents Rosy & Randy  
Lita Jons-16,lives with parents Rita & Andy   
Rei King-16,lives with grandfather Aaron  
@~~^~~Darien's Friend@~~^~~  
Ken Lau-20,lives with parents Samatha & Kenji  
Greg Kelly-19,Lives with parents Sam & kim  
Andrew Fallon-20,lives with parents Devon & Jessica  
Chad Jackson-20,lives with parents Jimmy & Jane  
@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~  
Don't wanna luv u if u don't luv me   
Don't wanna need u when u won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell u this now but it wouldn't be right   
If I..... didn't tell u this tonight  
-Samatha Mumba_Gotta tell u  
  
(Serena's)  
'Serena,Serena,Serena,Get your lazy ass up'said a voice.  
'alrite alrite,what do you want Rei??'I said.  
'We wanna let you know that Darien Shields is coming to THIS TOWN'yelled Mina.  
'Who's that'I said.  
'You are soooo late,how can you not know the richest not to mention the cutest womanizer?'sighed Mina.  
*What would I do without the knowledge?Let me tell you what I'll do I'll LIVE?!?!?!?!?!*  
'And I should care because............'I said getting annoyed.  
'You idiot He's looking for a god damn wife so you should care.Cause you know it could be you.Not likely but it could be you. Duh'Rei said.*Now AIN"T she the NICEST person you know?NOT!!!*  
'Rei is right there's a 0.7% that it could be you.'Ami said.*She's smart.The brightest of us all.*  
'Anywayz let's go practice I wanna kick some ass.'said Lita.*She's a VERY strong girl.She can kick ass better than most guys.But then again she can scare em too.*  
'Sorry I can't I promise that I'll go over to Justin's house and show him how to ride a horse and suff.'I said  
*Justin is a 5 year old.That is super smart,sweet,and very cute looking.*  
'ok,that's all right see you later.Bye'They all said.  
I got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready to go to Justin's house.  
10 minutes later I came out of the bathroom and went on my way to Justin's house.  
(Justin's)  
*Where's Serena?Hi I'm Justin Shields.Guess who I am.U don't know well I'm the great Darien Shields' little  
brother.I don't think Serena knows.She's nice,pretty,and very helpful.I'm waiting 4 her to come here to teach me how to ride a horse and suff.When I say suff I mean meeting my brother.She doesn't know though.*  
^Ding Dong^  
*She's here FINALLY.*  
'Hey Serena.' I said.  
(Serena's)  
"Hi Justin,Let's go get the horses and then go.'I said.  
'Ok, let's go thourgh the house way to the stable.'he said.  
'Ok'I said.  
We walked thourgh the house with Justin telling me about his attemp at horse riding this morning.  
When we reached the stable I let my horse Artemis out while Justin let Luna.  
*Luna's has black fur and brown eye ,but Artemis has white fur and brown eyes.I'm letting Justin riding Luna because she's a good horse to start with when begaining horse riding why I have NO IDEA.*  
First I started off trying to teach him to get on a horse.It took at least an hour.Finally after I got Justin on a horse and ready to go Mrs. Shields came out.She said'Serena!Wait up!'  
'Huh' I said,but then wat she said hit me and I climbed off Luna.   
"Justin,stay there I'll help you off.'I said  
I helped Justin off.Then went to where Mrs. Shields was and asked,'Yes?'   
'It's 3 and you came here at 1.Come inside for lunch.'She said.  
'That's okay.I'll be back in an hour and then I'll start helping him again.'I said.  
'No dear.Staying would save you time and besides your like a daughter to me.It would be a pleasure to have u for lunch.So let's go inside and settle down for lunch.'She said.*Can I really say no??I don't think so.*  
'Ok Mrs. shields.'I said.  
We all walked into the house and settle down in a chair waiting for the food.Then I notice there was one extra chair.*Who's that for?I thought they only had 3 family members.Well I'll find out soon enough*  
Just then a guy with black hair and blue eyes walked in.  



	2. Darien's LONG long day

The "Great Darien Shields"  
By Tifffany  
(e-mail:Babidragon@hotmail.com)  
Chapter 2:Darien's LONG LONG day  
AN:Well here's chapter 2!This is in Darien's p.o.v.Now remember I am horrible horrible at grammar so sorry if you can't read something in her.I don't owe Sailormoon.Wish I did I would be rich RICH!hehehe anywayz have fun reading this.You like it Review/e-mail.You hate it Review/e-mail.I wanna know your opinion.  
ENJOY!!!!(^_^)oh yeah!I promise to try my VERY best to write WRITE write.One more little thing I decide to use a little bit of cussing in here.Not much just damn,shit,and etc.  
@~~^~~Author's marks@~~^~~  
*thought* ^sound^  
(point of view) (AN: author's note)  
'talking'  
@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~@~  
People to know  
Serena De Luca-15,John & Lindy Deluca's only Daughter,lives with parents  
Darien Shields-19,Josh & Joanna Shield's oldest son,lives with parents  
Justin Shields-5,Darien's little brother  
@~~^~~Serena's Friends@~~^~~  
Mina Thompson-16,lives with Grandmother Lily  
Ami Chau-15,lives with parents Rosy & Randy  
Lita Jons-16,lives with parents Rita & Andy   
Rei King-16,lives with grandfather Aaron  
@~~^~~Darien's Friend@~~^~~  
Ken Lau-20,lives with parents Samatha & Kenji  
Greg Kelly-19,Lives with parents Sam & kim  
Andrew Fallon-20,lives with parents Devon & Jessica  
Chad Jackson-20,lives with parents Jimmy & Jane  
@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~@~~^~~  
  
But he's irresistible up,close, and personal,  
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe  
More that just physical  
Deeper than spritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me  
-Jessica Simpson "Irresistible"  
(Darien's)  
^screaming^  
Thousands of most likely girl were screaming infront of my mansion.  
*DAMN!!Can I NEVER have any goddammn peace.How the hell they know I'm here!*  
'Hey Darien.There's a little fan club in front of this house waiting for you!' said Chad with a grin on his face.  
*What can I say about Chad Jackson?He's an extremely annoying guy.Annoying but also a class A idiot.But he still manage to be one of my close friends.Great at pissing me off.*  
'No!!!REALLY!!!!!I guess I'm just deaf enough not to hear them screaming like hell'I replied with sarcasm.  
(AN:Did I spell sarcasm right????)  
^laughter^  
'Don't be too shocked to hear girl screaming.It's not like it's anything new!!' said Andrew with a amused expression.  
*Ah........ Andrew Fallon a nice nice guy.Just a little too interested in my personal life.If you wanna be set up Andrew's your guy.Another one of my close friends.*  
'yeah Darien.By the looks of it there's about around a thousand.' said Greg looking up from his book.  
*This is Greg Kelley the brain of the group.Quiet, smart, Loves to study.Once again another close friends.*  
'Thanks for pointing that out Greg,'I replied while I swear a sweatdrop appear on my head.  
'Anywayz.Are you guys coming to my mom's house for lunch tonight??' I asked.  
'Nope!'they ALL replied.  
'Why?' I asked.  
*I dread going to my mom's house without my friends.She'll ask me "Darien,Honey when are you going to settle down and start a family??I wanna have a grandchild before I die."My usual answer is" I don't know mom."A guy gets tired of hearing that after the first ten thousand times.*  
'I gotta go to MY house' replied Andrew.  
Ken said 'Me too.'  
*uh-oh.PLease let Chad go to mom's lunch with me.I'll promise I'll TRY to settle down*  
'Me three.' said Chad.  
*Shit!!Great now I have to deal with mom all by myself.Gosh I though once Justin came along mom would lay off me with the "settling down" speech.But NO!!!!!! it helps coming and coming and coming!*  
(AN:Like the Energizer bunny)  
'NO!!!!!!!!' I yelled into the air.  
All the guys started to laugh their asses off.  
'Shut up' I bit back.  
Andrew laughed and said 'You know I though by now you wouldn't be so scared of your mom's "get settled speech".'  
'Funny Andrew.' I said with an edge on my tone.  
They all started laughing again.  
*Now I'm getting pissed!*  
'People Shut the hell up.'I yelled.  
They looked at me with one eye and laughed harder.  
*ok.Now I'm pissed.*  
'That's it!' I yelled.  
I picked up three pillows and threw it at each of them.  
They all caught it.  
*Damn missed.But they stopped laughing*  
I looked at the clock.It's 2:30 pm.  
'I gotta go get ready to go to my mom's.'I said begining to walk towards the door.  
'Me too.' all the idiot best friends of my said.  
  
(Darien's p.o.v at 3pm in his mom's house living room.)  
I asked a maid where my mom was and she said in the dining room with everybody else waiting for me.  
I walked through the kitchen door into the dining room,  
I sat down at the seat I always sit when I go to my mom's house.  
After sitting down I looked around the table.  
There was my mom, my dad, Justin, and a girl I don't know.  
*Hey who's that girl with the blond hair and blue eyes???She's a pretty sight.*  
'Hi Sweetheart' said my dear dear mother.  
*She's suck a good mother!Well until she gets to the "settle down speech"*  
'Hi Son' said my very understanding dad,  
*This is my kind of Dad.He's ok with me being a womanizer and all.*  
'Hey big Bro' said my little brother Justin.  
*Aw,,,,, such a nice kid.But why is there this look in his eyes that says he's up to no good.*  
'Oops.I forgot.Darien this is Serena.Serena this is Darien.'my mom said with a smile.  
'Hi' said that girl named Serena.  
'Hi.' I say with that charming grin of mine that ALL girls love.  
  
(Serena's p.o.v)  
After he said hi I took a good look at him.  
*He's kinda cute.Why does his name give me this day ja Vu???*  
The maids came out and put the food down on the table.  
'Let's eat' yelled lil Justin.  
*hey Justin and Darien look alot alike.Both have Black hair and blue eyes.Darien's eye is a few shades deeper.*  
For the rest of lunch everybody ate in peace with a little chat about this and that.  
After lunch I went back to teaching Justin how to ride a horse.  
I was helping Justin off the horse when I felt someone's eye on my back.  
I turned around to see the Darien guy walking and looking at me.  
  
(Darien's p.o.v)  
I was taking a walk not wanting at all to be alone with my mom.  
*hey that's the stable.Mind as well take a look and see what Justin's doing maybe I'll teach him to ride a horse.*Darien walks into the stable to Serena help Justin off the Luna.  
*I wonder if Serena knows who I am.She doesn't seem like she knows.She should have figure out by now.Mind as well test to see*  
'Hey lil bro' I yelled to Justin.  
'Hi' yelled Justin back waving his hands in the air like crazy.  
I walked over to where Justin and Serena was.  
'You're teaching Justin how to ride a horse'I said with a grin.  
'yea' said Serena.  
(AN:Ok in this fic Serena is a sweet quiet little girl.I think anywayz I'm not sure)  
'YEA!!Darien.Serena is good at teaching me to ride a horse.I haven't fall off Luna yet.' said Justin jumping up and down.  
'Really???'I said amused.  
I took this chance to take a good long look at her.  
I guess she notice me staring cause she started getting nervous.  
  
(Justin's p.o.v)  
*Wow!!I guess I won't need much help to bring these two love birds together.Should I tell him Serena doesn't know he's Darien Shields the womanizer yet??Naw!!!!!Let him find out..*  
  
(Serena's p.o.v)  
*Why is that Darien guy looking at me weird.Is my skirt messed up??*  
I looked down at my skirt.  
*My skirt seem find.*  
I start feeling nervous for some reason.  
'I have to go wash up.So I'll see you later' said Justin as he ran into the house.  
*uh-oh I'm alone with a guy that is staring at me.That's it I'm asking him why.*  
'Um..Can I ask why are you looking at me weird??' I said.  
'Huh?Oh that I was just getting a good look at you.' DArien said.  
'ok...'I said.  
'You wanna take a walk in the rose garden???'Darien.  
'Oooo...I love roses.' I said in a childish voice.  
*Oops.......He must think I'm childish.*  
He smiled and said'Let's go to the rose garden.  
I looked at his offered arm and I decide what the heck.  
I took his arm and he lead me to the rose garden.  
  
(Darien's p.o.v)  
*hum........ I like her.Maybe I should get to know her before she finds out who I am.*  
'Hey I hear the sound of waterfall" Serena said as she stood up from a rose bush.  
'Yea there's one about half a mile from here." I said.  
'Can we go there??' Serena asked.  
'Sure' I said.  
We walked for 15 minutes before we saw the waterfall.  
'Wow' I heard her say.  
'You like it here??'I asked.  
'It's sooooo lovely.' Serena said.  
'well I'm gonna go stick my leg in the water.You wanna come??'I asked.  
Serena nodded,  
I was walking beside her towards the water.  
We were half a feet a way when she slipped on the wet surface and fell into the water.  
I grad her waist which didn't help but made me fall in the water with her.  
I heard her give a surpised yelp before falling into the water with me. 


End file.
